


A Fine Evening for a Rogue

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served to Yugi.</p>
<p>Yugi Mutou / Reader / Seto Kaiba</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Evening for a Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short little one shot that I wrote in one afternoon in response to a group. It could be more detailed, but it isn't. Please enjoy~

The Kame Game Shop was a surprisingly small place for the King of Games to be living. You knew that he lived in a game shop with his grandfather, but you expected something bigger and grander. Instead, you were met with a tiny store that looked like it had seen better days. It wasn't a store that you would willingly enter, but you'd agreed to meet Yugi there, so you didn't have much of a choice. You pushed the door open, causing a bell to ring, and stepped into the shop. It was neatly organized inside and not as dusty as you'd expect but still small.

An older man appeared in front of you an took your hand. “Hello, how may I help you?”

“I'm here to see Yugi.” You pulled your hand out of his grasp, and he seemed disappointed for a moment.

“Yugi! You have a lady friend here to see you!”

There was a loud thump, and Yugi came barreling down the stairs, hopping up and down as he put his shoes on. “I'm sorry! I lost track of time!”

“It's okay.” You smiled. “I can wait.” You edged away from Yugi's grandfather, who was now giving you a really awkward stare. He was making you uncomfortable. You tugged down on the skirt of your dress. The amount of skin that you were showing was for Yugi, not this lecherous old man.

“I, ah, I'm ready now!” Yugi awkwardly stood right in front of you. “You look... really pretty–I mean beautiful! Really beautiful.”

“Thanks, Yugi. You're looking very charming yourself.” Even though he had his dueling deck attached to his belt. Did he really think that he might need it on a date?

“Thanks!”

It was almost sad how pleased he was with your compliment. He stood there just grinning at you but not actually doing anything. Taking pity on him as he clearly didn't know what to do with himself, you took his arm and led him out the door. “So what did you have planned for tonight?”

“I thought we might go to the arcade first. Unless you think that's lame! Then we could go somewhere else!”

The arcade. You should have expected something like that from someone like Yugi. “The arcade sounds great!”

As the two of you walked to the arcade, you took the opportunity to ask Yugi about his favorite arcade games. His answers were always short, but you rarely knew the game that he mentioned so you drew him into longer responses by asking for details.

The dancing game caught your attention the moment the two of you stepped into the arcade. It wasn't something that you were exceptionally good at, but you'd played it before. It was just a shame that it was currently being hogged by two guys who looked like they played it every single day and knew all the steps.

Instead of deciding to push into the fray and play that game, you decided to just find something Yugi enjoyed. He was still a bright pink from the way you were pressing yourself against his side and needed a little confidence boost.

It seemed to work. He seemed to talk more as he won games and showed you the best ways to play. You let him show you how to play every single game, even the ones you were familiar with. His confidence improved, and he gradually stopped stuttering so much.

By the time the two of you stopped for dinner, he was actually answering your questions. You felt like it was finally okay for you to ask him some more personal questions as the two of you ate your burgers.

“So... do you always carry your deck with you wherever you go?”

Yugi seemed startled by your question. He reached down to put a hand over his deck. “I don't even notice that I'm carrying it anymore.” He grinned. “I guess it's just habit now!”

You smiled back. “Would you mind showing me some of your cards? I don't really know much about duel monsters, but I am a little curious about it.”

“Sure, why not?” He pulled out his deck and put it on the table. “Do you want to see my favorite card?”

You nodded. “Is it something powerful?”

He pulled the top card off his deck. “It's called the Dark Magician. He's helped me win a lot of battles in the past.”

“How cool!” You reached out a hand. “Can I have closer look?”

He nodded and let you take the Dark Magician.

You studied the card. “What do these numbers mean?” You put the card down on the table, and he began explaining what the different parts of it meant. That explanation took up the rest of the meal. Once he was done, you passed back the card, and he put it on top of his deck before sliding his deck back in his belt.

You took his arm after he threw away your trash, and he smiled up at you. A faint blush spread across his face. “Should I walk you home?”

You pressed your chest against the side of his body and watched his blush deepen as your breasts squished against him. “How about we go back to your place~?” You winked suggestively, and for a moment, it looked like he might have a nosebleed.

He was so lost in his fantasy land that you ended up taking the lead as the two of you walked back to the Kame Game Shop. His nerves seemed to be taking hold of him again. You couldn't get a word out of him during the entire walk.

Finally the two of you reached Yugi's place. You took the initiative and shoved him up against the wall. You pinned him there by placing your hands on his shoulders and then kissed him. Both of your hands slid down his chest as he began to respond to your kiss. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, but one found the back of your head the moment you bit down on his lip.

Your hands both worked down and began to play with the edge of his pants. One hand toyed with the button as the other slipped across the top of his deck holster. After a quick flick of your wrist and a moment, you pulled away from his lips so you could suck and bite at his neck. His head fell back against the wall, and his eyes shut. One of your hands slipped under his shirt and your other slipped a card down the front of your dress.

Then you pulled away entirely. “I probably shouldn't come inside tonight. I'll see you later hot stuff.” You winked and sashayed away from the heavily breathing boy. Not sure if he was watching or not, you let your hips swish from side to side as you made your way down the street. At the corner, you looked back and discovered that he was no longer there. You turned the corner with a smirk. He was probably inside taking care of a problem.

You walked down the empty street and mere moments passed before a limo drove past you and stopped on the side of the road. You skipped down to the limo and stared into the window of the backseat. The window was completely blacked out but you knew who was inside.

The door opened, a hand reached out, and you were yanked into the backseat. The door slammed shut behind you.

“Drive,” Kaiba ordered. The limo pulled away from the curb, and his eyes focused on you. “Well?”

You reached down your dress and pulled out the card. “One Dark Magician. Just like you ordered.”

He took it from you and studied it. Then he shoved you back against the door. “I don't like your methods.”

“I got the job done didn't I?” You smirked. “Besides, there's nothing shameful about kissing the King of Games~”

Your legs were pulled out from under you, and you found yourself with your back against the seat of his limo. He was straddling you and glaring. “Never again.” His hips pressed into your own as he kissed you. The kiss was far too short for your taste. “You're mine.” Then his lips landed on your neck, and you had a feeling that you would wake up with a lot of marks all over your body tomorrow.


End file.
